


Lazy Afternoon

by fallendarknight86



Series: Married Faberry [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Family, Futanari, G!P, G!Peen, fababy, life - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second piece in the Lazy Morning verse - G!P Quinn and Rachel enjoy some afternoon loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

second piece in the Lazy Morning verse - can even stand alone but the other story gives more background story to the pairing

**Warning: G!P Quinn. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Summary: Quinn and Rachel enjoy some afternoon loving.

**A/N: thought of adding another piece to the same Verse. I enjoy writing Faberry as family. Hope you'll like. Keep reviewing! :D**

It was almost 6 in the afternoon when she emerged from the water, the surfer gear was sticking to her toned frame as she walked across the beach, moving closer to the gate that separated the beach from their property. Having bought a house on the beach was definitely a plus for her. it meant no long trips stuck into the traffic of L.A. nor crowded beaches where she couldn't even walk, let alone find enough space to surf. She dropped the board by the garage, reminding herself to attend to it once she was done with a shower and dinner with her family.

Quinn padded barefoot around the house, reaching the backyard where she had installed a small shower to get her sand off her body, not wanting to mess with the hardwood floor Rachel had so insisted to put everywhere. She unzipped the gear and threw it in the basket by the backdoor, before stepping under the water jet to rinse the sand off her hair and body. She was so engrossed in the warm shower that she didn't hear the backdoor slide open nor a familiar figure standing in the doorway, watching her with hungry eyes.

"Had a good time out there, baby?" Rachel sat the baby monitor on the plastic table on the patio and sat down on one of the lawn chairs, watching her wife with lustful attention.

"It was so good Rach, you could go for a swim and I'll take care of our little princess." Quinn turned the water off and slipped her own swimsuit off, dropping the top and the boxers in the laundry basket. She reached for her surfing towel and started drying herself, not wanting to leave water stains all over the floor on her way to the master bathroom.

"Later, maybe." The brunette beckoned her wife closer, a jolt of pleasure ran through her body straight to her core when her eyes landed on the semi-erect member between the blonde's legs. Flashes of their morning together came to her mind, making her squeeze her thighs together to try and relieve herself of the throbbing in between them.

"Hi…" Quinn knew that glare so well that she didn't need to be asked twice; she walked over to where her wife laid and moved on top of her, making sure to bunch the summer dress she wore above her waist to find her completely exposed and waiting for her.

"Hi back…" Rachel draped her legs over the arms of the chair, spreading herself wider so her wife could have a full view of her dripping core and swollen clit. "I've been craving you since you left earlier, watching you surf is always a turn on."

"So I can see, baby." The blonde scooted her downwards so she was flat on her back, her full erect cock slipped between the parted thighs to rub its thick head up and down the brunette's folds, parting them. "God you are so wet baby." Quinn rested her elbows each side of her wife's head, supporting her weight she kept gyrating her hips slowly to grind the length of her cock along the brunette's pussy, that coated every inch of her member.

"Get inside baby." The singer's arms circled the girl's neck, pulling her down for a slow kiss as the head of her cock circled her entrance few more before pushing inside till reaching the hilt. She closed her eyes and squeezed the dick with her pussy walls, knowing how much that movement drove Quinn crazy. The blonde moaned and started pushing her hips back and forth, dragging her cock in and out of the tight channel without pulling completely out; she kept her thick head inside to press onto the girl's soft spot, before sliding back in and rub her ball sack against the underside of her clit.

"Fuck Rach, so good." The surfer hoisted herself up on her elbows, her naked body slid up and down her wife's clothed one; her nipples hardened at the friction against the fabric of the summer dress as their breasts pressed together, her cock kept pumping in and out with a steady rhythm that was leaving them breathless.

The brunette pushed her wife back and out of her, hands reached between them to get hold of the hem of her summer dress before pulling it over her head, leaving her completely naked and exposed to her wife's hungry eyes. They weren't worried about people getting a peek, the high walls around the beach house were enough to keep them from indiscrete neighbors. The singer placed one lingering kiss on the blonde's lips before turning on her stomach grinding her ass back into her wife's wet cock. "I need you to fuck me hard baby…" Rachel grabbed Quinn's right hand and moved it between her legs, giving her the hint where she needed to be touched as well.

"We haven't fucked like this in a long time baby." Quinn quickly slammed her cock back inside her wife's pussy from behind, making sure to mold herself against her bare back as she pounded in and out with all of her strength. Her teeth grazed the tattoo on the brunette's shoulder, licking the ink mark as her right fingers massaged the singer's clit and upper folds. Their moans and grunts of pleasure filled the silent backyard, their naked frames slapped together as the blonde surfer angled her hips to slam into her wife's with deeper and stronger thrusts that made Rachel whimper and moan louder.

"Oh god Quinn…" Rachel's hand reached behind them, tangling in her wife's hair she tugged and pushed back against the cock pounding into her from behind; her other hand entwined with the blonde's one, that supported both their weights on the small chair. "I am so fucking close baby, cum inside of me." She sobbed lightly and rolled her hips back and forth, matching the intensity of her wife's thrusts that was pinching her clit between her two fingers.

"Fuck yes…here it comes Rach!" Quinn slammed her eyes shut and slammed her cock hard into her lover's pussy, filling it with every inch of her member as she released her cum in thick and hard ropes, painting her tightening walls white. "Godddd…" She kept thrusting herself inside the tight channel, feeling the girl's warm juices wrap her member in a harder embrace and coat her skin till the base of her meat.

"Fuck baby…" The singer collapsed on the lawn chair, her thighs squeezed together to trap her wife's cock inside her pussy before letting it go as it had softened; she managed to roll over on her back and bend her legs each side of the surfer's hips, that laid down against her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Quinn nuzzled herself into her lover's temple, her cock gently rubbed the brunette's folds and made some leftover juices drop on them, letting them trickle down till they reached the still unclenching hole. "Had I known about this welcome party, I would have come home sooner."

"Who said the party is done?" Rachel grabbed her face and pulled her down in a hard kiss, pressing their lips together as she wrapped her legs around her wife's waist to rub herself against the length of the softened member. Her hole clenched at the feeling of a familiar bulbous head rub along the edges of her entrance, spreading the juices oozing out all over it and making sure some dripped inside her as well.

"You feel so good around me baby." The blonde surfer hoisted herself up with her arms, hips canted forward to fully push her already hardened dick into her wife's pussy, that contracted against the throbbing intrusion. They both moaned at the feeling of their skin meeting, slick with juices and sweat their bodies rocked back and forth on the lawn chair, bumping into the wall behind them as their moans died on each other's mouth. "God Rach." Quinn took her wife's bottom lip hostage, sucking and biting on it was something she had always loved doing and it was even better when her cock was sheathed inside the warm walls that kept clenching and unclenching around it.

"Oh yes baby, keep doing that." Legs moved around the surfer's waist, pressing the heels of her bare feet under her firm asscheeks, Rachel pulled her lover against her and bucked her hips up and down, meeting each thrust with one of her own. Their bare bodies slapped together, covered in a new layer of sweat as the hard cock pumped its way in and out of the brunette's heat, pressing into the back of her pussy and then retreating back to fill her only with the thick tip, which was releasing a copious amount of pre-cum with each movement.

"I am so close, Rach." The blonde moaned breathlessly into her wife's ear, fingers wrapped tightly around the arms of the chair as her hips bucked with an uneven tempo, slamming down to pound her throbbing meat inside of her with more desperation and neediness. Burying her head into her bare shoulder and holding onto the chair for dear life were enough to last few more minutes, then the tightness in her lower stomach became too much to handle and her cock twitched almost painfully. With one loud grunt, she buried herself inside Rachel's pussy, letting herself go and feeling the thick ropes of cum spurt out of her, filling the girl's channel with her seed. "Oh yesss…"

"Babyyy…" Rachel's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, nails scratched the sweaty skin under her touch and her legs tightened around her wife's waist as her hole clenched once more around the dick inside of her. Bucking her hips up for one more thrust, she felt the orgasm course through her body, making her writhe in pleasure as her own juices oozed out flooding the member that was still twitching and releasing inside of her. Their hips moved back and forth and they barely registered that movement, until they collapsed spent on the lawn chair breathing heavily and in a mess of sweat and other bodily juices.

"Oh my god. I need another swim." Quinn chuckled breathlessly and rose herself on her trembling forearms, looking down at her wife she smirked at the look of pure satisfaction on her face before roaming her eyes down her naked body. "Fuck you are gorgeous in the afterglow." Her member twitched at the sight of full breasts on display, she had definitely missed getting between them with her face and with her cock, knowing how much it turned the brunette on when she came all over her chest.

"Stop checking me out, my pussy is too sore to take you for another ride." The singer smirked up at her wife and pushed back with her legs, feeling the member slip out of her and making another gush of their juices trickle out of her hole, covering her thighs with a familiar stickiness. "I need a shower before getting dinner ready." She went to stand up only to be pushed back and have a soft kiss placed on her lips, making her forget what she was going to do.

"Why don't you take a long shower while I cook us dinner and take care of Harmony? After we put the princess in bed, we can just cuddle on the couch watching one of your favorite movies." Quinn cupped her wife's cheeks, brushing her thumb along her cheek as their lips met for another soft kiss. "Are you interested in making this deal for tonight?"

"Maybe I should greet you more often like this, since I get you to cook dinner and sit still through Funny Girls without hearing you complain." Rachel smiled nodding and ran her fingers through her wife's hair, playing with it before pushing them up in a sitting position. "I'll put my dress back on as you take a quick shower and then you are in charge for the rest of the night."

"That sounds good for me." Quinn reached for the girl's dress from the floor, helping her wife putting it on she couldn't help but let her eyes roam quickly and make her 'friend' stand to half-attention between her legs. "I'll go shower before I take you again." The surfer wrapped a towel around her naked body and moved inside the house, quickly skipping to the bathroom for a cold shower.

"My horn dog." The brunette chuckled to herself and looked back at the chair for a quick moment, she had remind herself to clean it up after she showered; she walked back inside, slowly moving toward their daughter's bedroom where she had left her little girl sleeping. She wasn't surprised to find her asleep, she had definitely taken after Quinn on that. Usually, she was a ball of energy until she ran out of it and fell asleep for hours, only to start over again.

"The shower is all yours baby." Quinn's arms sneaked around her waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder they stood against the doorway watching their princess sleep contently in her bed, wrapped around the huge teddy they had gotten her for Christmas. "She looks so peaceful, I almost dread the moment she wakes up all energized." The blonde chuckled and nudged her nose along the skin of her wife's pulse, smelling the lingering scent of sex on her tanned skin.

"She is like you." Rachel's smile matched her wife's, turning her head to the side she placed one lingering kiss on her pouty lips before disentangling herself from that loving embrace. "Wake her up or she won't be able to sleep tonight, I'll go take a long shower." She smiled brightly as her lover moved into the room and kneeled by the little girl's bed, pushing the teddy aside she scooped the small brunette in her strong arms and started peppering her face with gentle kisses. It was the best way to wake Harmony up without having her throw a fit or acting like a small diva. With one last look, Rachel moved down the hallway hearing the happy squeals coming from their daughter's room. She was definitely a lucky woman.

**The End**


End file.
